Erikku Farronhart
Sixth Astral Era Birth Erikku was born on the 4th Sun of the 6th Umbral Moon, in 1552 of the Sixth Astral Era, to Rodahn Farronhart II, a Marauder of Ala Mihgo and Anya Thorne, a Rogue, hailing from the Far East. His parents bore two more children, Hrudagen and Kacien. Early Years Erikku spent the first few years of his life in Ala Mihgo, surrounded by tragedy. Right before his birth, the King of Ruin, Theoderic, fought to wipe out the Fist of Rhalgr, nearly murdering every Monk in the kingdom. This caused both Anya and Rodahn to rebel against their own king. During the revolt against the last king of Ala Mihgo, Erikku and his brother, Hrudagen were hidden away with a family friend while their parents stormed the castle. Upon the King's death, both Anya and Rodahn returned to their children and decided to leave the ravaged-by-war land they originally wished to raise their boys in. 'Limsa Lominsa' Rodahn and Anya quickly gathered up their essentials and set off for the city-state of Limsa Lominsa with Erikku and his brother. Upon their arrival, the family found a home and acquired jobs. Rodahn became a fisherman, while Anya used her talents as a Rogue in the form of pirating and mercenary work. In 1558, Rodahn and Anya had another boy, Kacien. Magic Three years after moving to Limsa Lominsa, Rodahn had taken Erikku out on a fishing trip with him and other fishermen, unbeknownst to him, that their destination was in the heart of Sahagin territory. Almost immediately, their boat was attacked by the marine beastmen. Rodahn, protecting his boy, was struck down by a Sahagin spearman, but only after beheading the creature with his mighty axe. As Rodahn lay dying, the stress of the situation unlocked Erikku's latent, magical abilities. The boy's magic manifested in the form of healing energy that saved Rodahn's life. Upon returning to their home, Rodahn and Anya lamented over the fact that their son had the potential to be a Conjurer. With magic being scarce in Limsa Lominsa, Anya decided she would take the young boy to Gridania's Conjurer guild to master his newfound talents. Outcast With Rodahn staying in Limsa Lominsa to look after his two other sons, Anya and Erikku traveled to the city-state of Gridania. For just a few short weeks, the pair stayed with one of the locals; a sweet, old woman, while Erikku joined the Conjurer's guild. This was shortlived, however, when, one day, Erikku's magic continued to grow in the form of destructive fire magic which resulted in one of his teachers getting hurt. Not only did Erikku have the potential to become a Conjurer, he also had the potential to become a Thaumaturge, as well. Unfortunately for him, however, the Padjali leaders of the guild felt that Erikku was a danger to those around him and immediately excommunicated him. This forced Anya and Erikku to return to Limsa Lominsa where he would, instead, join the Marauder's guild. During his time growing up in Limsa Lominsa, Erikku met Yuneris Vastos, who he would one day marry. 1572 In the year 1572 of the Sixth Astral Era, at the age of 20, Erikku saw Merlwyb become Admiral of Limsa Lominsa. Around the same time, he joined the Eorzean Alliance under Merlwyb's command to fight the Garlean Empire, as a very talented Marauder. Along with him, both of his parents joined the war effort. The Battle of Carteneau The Calamity The beginning of the Seventh Umbral Era began with the Calamity. Erikku, his brothers, and his parents were stationed at the Battle of Carteneau. Unfortunately, Anya and Rodahn were stationed on the front lines while Erikku was to join the fray shortly after. Erikku, overcome with the fear of losing his parents, snuck off to join the them. Immediately after the beginning of the battle, however, both of Erikku's parents were slain in front of his eyes. Enraged, Erikku took his axe to the bodies of every enemy he came into contact with, screaming and crying with each swing of his weapon. His bloodlust was shortlived, however, when Dalamud broke apart and released the Dreadwyrm Bahamut, who immediately began to lay waste to Eorzea after its long imprisonment. In response, the Archon Louisoix attempted to seal away the rampaging Elder Primal with the summoning of the Twelve. This failed, however, as its fury broke free and prepared a colossal attack against Eorzea and its inhabitants. The Archon, in response, teleported Erikku and the other survivors into the future. The remnants of the failed shell remained as a cloud of aether and Louisoix absorbed it, fueled by the prayers for a realm reborn and transformed into the primal of rebirth, Phoenix. He destroyed the Dreadwyrm's form, scattering Bahamut into pieces and saved Eorzea from annihilation. Hrudagen and Kacien had perished after the Elder Primal had awoken, succumbing to its destruction. The Seventh Umbral Era Year 5 Erikku awoke five years into the future. With no family left, he chose to seek out Yuneris Farronhart, who would, within that year, become his wife. Gallery 20431341_1586748298023131_5977862319861244680_n.jpg 46.jpg 62.jpg 60.jpg D65629e495df56f5a694759f345710f9 ba22853447012a24cee115315d6a5bebfl0 640x873 (2).jpg D65629e495df56f5a694759f345710f9 ba22853447012a24cee115315d6a5bebfl0 640x873 (1).jpg Raimundo 9-13.jpg Raimundo 4.1.jpg Rai Red Mage.jpg Shadowbringers Glam.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hyur Category:Highlanders Category:Red Mages Category:Lominsans Category:Ala Mhigans Category:Farronharts Category:Marauders